Inévitable (traduction)
by AlejandrLelian
Summary: Oui, Thor, en réalité ton somnambulisme a empiré et à présent il s'est transformé en une dite 'sexosomnie'. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, tu me demandes ? Eh bien en gros, la nuit, à part d'être somnambule et de marcher, tu attaques sexuellement ceux que tu rencontres. Comment je le sais ? Eh bien parce que en l'occurrence, l'attaqué c'est moi. - OS, UA, traduction


**Disclaimer** : tout l'univers de Thor est la propriété de Marvel, Disney et de la mythologie nordique. L'histoire et l'univers de cette fic appartiennent à son auteur : black-roses-the-one.

 **Warning :** UA,lemon XD et changements de POV mais sans complication ^_^.

 _Fanfiction originale publiée en espagnol par_ **black-roses-the-one** _sous le titre "_ **Inevitable** " _sur ce même site._ _L'auteur m'a donné sa permission pour la traduire._

* * *

 **Inévitable**

Inévitable.

 _Je me hais. Je suis le pire frère de l'univers_ je pense en entendant les pas de rapprocher de ma chambre. La porte est fermée – une pitoyable tentative d'arrêter le somnambule. _C'est inévitable_ , j'essaie de me faire croire à moi-même, j'essaie de toutes mes forces mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Inévitable, que ton grand frère soit un surprotecteur insupportable qui croit toujours que tu es un petit enfant alors que tu as vingt-quatre ans.

Inévitable, qu'il ait convaincu tes parents et toi-même de prendre un appartement ensemble parce que c'est mieux pour vous deux, _après tout c'est mieux de vivre avec ton frère qu'avec une femme, au moins le premier restera avec toi plus d'un mois_.

Inévitable, que tu sois d'accord avec lui et que vous viviez ensemble trois ans sans aucun problème.

Inévitable, que bien que tu n'y croies pas toi-même, tu sois tombé amoureux de cette tête de con et que bien des fois tu te sois retrouvé en train de le regarder d'une manière très peu fraternelle, que quand il se douche tu sois obligé de sortir de l'appartement pour ne pas l'espionner comme un pervers.

Inévitable, que Thor soit somnambule depuis ses dix ans, d'ailleurs ça n'a pas été facile : cet imbécile t'a pissé dessus plusieurs fois, se couchait à côté de toi, ou pire, sortait de la maison et tes parents couraient à la recherche du garçon pour le retrouver endormi dans le jardin.

Inévitable, que ces derniers mois son somnambulisme ait empiré…

Et mes idées se dispersent, la porte s'ouvre et je retiens un halètement d'anticipation, de panique et d'insupportable désir, je veux allumer la lumière et le réveiller, mais tout en reste à cela : _vouloir_.

Je me retourne, lui tournant le dos pour ne pas faire face à cette stupide expression d'idiotie que lui cause la parasomnie, je reste calme, crispé et honteux d'être aussi dur que chaque nuit dans l'attente de ce corps sur le mien. _Je suis horrible_ , je pense mais cette main sur le matelas calme mes pensées coupables. Sa respiration dans mon cou est chaude, tranquille contrairement à la mienne, je m'oblige à soupirer pour me détendre, mais sa main est plus rapide est parcourt mes côtes jusqu'à mon abdomen.

Le halètement naissant est étouffé par mes dents mordant mes lèvres, je ne veux pas gémir comme une pute, pas encore une fois… Mais le blond idiot ne semble pas comprendre ce désir parce qu'il trouve l'érection que je tente de cacher y compris à moi-même, sa main calleuse est habile et chaude, l'autre me domine, lourdement respirant au-dessus de moi, et je désire tant pouvoir fuir mais je ne le fais pas, principalement parce que cette bouche effleure mes joues, le nez, le menton jusqu'à trouver les lèvres, en un baiser languide et doux, bien plus que si Thor avait conscient de lui-même et que j'étais une fille en plus de ne pas être son frère.

Ses cheveux longs me caressent le cou, même quand sa bouche reste collée à la mienne, et contrairement à toute logique sa main est rapide et assurée. Je dois m'obliger à parler pour ne pas perdre conscience.

\- Attends – ma voix est trop aiguë mais bien sûr, il ne me prête pas la moindre attention et continue à me parcourir des doigts jusqu'à trouver l'entrée palpitante qui le prie de s'introduire, je dois enlever moi-même mon pantalon avant qu'il ne se déchire comme la nuit passée, et cette gaffe m'a coûté beaucoup d'explications hier. - Ngh… Idiot, réveille-toi, merde – Et même si je le dis, j'espère que jamais il ne se réveillera, et encore moins de cette manière avec ses doigts dans mon intérieur, ce serait désastreux. Il est un tellement doué pour cela, et une sensation étrange grandit en moins, ressemblant à de la jalousie, et peut-être que c'est ça, mais ce n'est pas trop le moment d'y penser. Les doigts intrus se fraient un passage dans une douloureuse quête pour trouver le point de plaisir dont j'ai besoin, et je halète en le sentant, c'est une vague si chaude que mes bras vont d'eux-mêmes agripper son dos, mes ongles tracent des sillons, moi me perdant dans le plaisir de le marquer comme mien, et il m'ouvre plus encore, arrive à y mettre un troisième, de petits cris s'échappent du plus profond de mon être.

J'essaie de l'éloigner mais j'arrive juste à le faire s'installer dans le lit, parcourant mon cou de sa langue, chaude, provocateur, insupportablement excitant, et là je sens sa dure érection contre ma peau nue, m'enflammant encore plus si c'est possible. - AH ! - je crie, désespéré de cette intrusion qui m'embrase si insupportablement, et je dois m'accrocher aux draps pour ne pas pleurer, la douleur est trop forte pour sentir le plaisir, et Thor est trop putain de grand et brutal pour le comprendre, les coups de reins continuent, rapides, douloureux et assurés, mes mains remontent vers son dos pour nous unir en une étreinte, j'ai besoin que quelque chose pour me soutenir, pour ne pas me sentir aussi vulnérable, et sa main qu'il avait retirée pour rapprocher mes hanches revient me réconforter en des caresses rapides sur mon érection gonflée.

\- Thor… s'il te plaît – je le supplie en sentant que ses mouvements chauds se font beaucoup plus agréables et fervents, que je me laisse aller dans un va-et-vient d'excitation, nécessiteux et désespéré. Ce sont ses dents qui me font lâcher un autre cri en me marquant comme sien dans le cou, mes ongles retracent son dos de nouveau et s'il n'était pas si chaud je me serais arrêté parce que, _qui_ est assez stupide pour oublier que demain matin il s'en rendra compte ? Visiblement moi, en ce moment, et je continue sans me séparer de lui, ondulant contre cette friction.

Ses mains cherchent les miennes pour m'immobiliser et lui permettre de me dominer, de me donner le plaisir le plus intense de ma vie. Plaisir, douleur, je ne sais plus quelle est la différence, et je lutte pour ne pas perdre le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste.

L'air se fait plus lourd, et bien que sa respiration soit un peu plus lente et moins ardente que la mienne, je sais que nous unissons dans une même jouissance.

\- Ah ! Ngh… Thor – je gémis en sentant un frémissement, puis chacun de mes muscles se tend et c'est une explosion de désir, et un liquide épais nous recouvre le ventre. Ce sont ses grognements encore languissants qui surgissent quand je le serre dedans moi, son orgasme, qui me donnent le plaisir nécessaire pour oublier ma faute.

Je m'étire en sentant sa peau froide et nue, elle ne me surprend plus comme les premières fois, où la panique me faisait courir à travers l'appartement jusqu'à trouver une réponse cohérente à donner à mon compagnon blond. À présent je me donne même le temps de le regarder dormir, étalé sur le lit, les mèches de cheveux dorés lui couvrant en partie le visage. Je prends une douche qui soulage mon mal de hanches croissant, qui me fait même boiter un peu, puis je reviens, une serviette enroulée autour du thorax et l'autre séchant mes cheveux humides. La chambre pue le sexe sale et chaud, Thor dort toujours, et il devrait encore dormir au moins une demi-heure. J'ouvre la fenêtre pour que l'air hivernal balaie cette atmosphère pervertie, et je suis satisfait de voir que mon but est rapidement atteint.

Suivant le rituel de chaque matin, j'analyse les dégâts de la nuit passée : le pyjama sale est dans un coin du lit, rien qu'une bonne machine ne puisse laver il y a des taches de sang sur les draps blancs, _Connard_ , je pense en me remémorant comme ça a été sauvage, aussi des taches de ma propre semence, je les lave tout autour du ronfleur qui s'est emparé de mon lit, et là mon moral se fracasse. _C'est quoi ces… ? Je… ? Argh… Merde je suis un crétin_ , je me maudis en suivant du regard les marques de griffures dans son dos, et pour ma défense je dois dire que c'était sa faute, il n'avait pas qu'à être aussi brutal.

M'éloignant de lui, je vais chercher des vêtements propres, qui serviront de bouclier protecteur au secret de ma peau puis je trouve la morsure, et diverses marques de baisers dans le cou, alors avec un soupir je détache mes cheveux qui tombent sur mes épaules, cachant cette indécente preuve de ma vie quotidienne.

Et même si je sais que je ne suis pas dans cette situation inévitable, en parlant hypothétiquement : qu'est-ce que je serais supposé lui dire ?

 _« Oui, Thor, en réalité ton somnambulisme a empiré et à présent il s'est transformé en une dite 'sexosomnie'. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, tu me demandes ? Eh bien en gros, la nuit, à part d'être somnambule et de marcher, tu attaques sexuellement ceux que tu rencontres. Comment je le sais ? Eh bien parce que en l'occurrence, l'attaqué c'est moi. Depuis quoi ? Hum… C'est drôle tu sais… environ quatre mois… non attends déjà cinq en fait ! Pourquoi je te l'ai pas dit avant? Alors ça c'est encore plus drôle, je suppose que c'est un excellent moment pour t'avouer que je suis un peu.. ahem… amoureux de toi et que chaque nuit j'attends impatiemment que tu viennes dans ma chambre… Ne me regarde pas comme ça… après le lendemain je me sens coupable mais bon, tu vois, tu es tellement bon au pieu, et puis que veux-tu, la chair est faible... »_

La seule idée me parut stupide, et je continue ma routine en fulminant : préparer le petit-déjeuner, allumer la télévision sur une chaîne d'info, et bien sûr me sentir misérable.

À la différence des matins précédents, je vais en quête d'une trousse de premiers secours où il y aurait de la pommade pour les blessures.

Le café est fini dans sa cafetière en verre, et je me donne du courage pour retourner dans la chambre. Il dort toujours dans la même position. M'asseyant à ses côtés, il grogne sourdement en se recalant mais sans se réveiller, je me mets de la crème sur les mains et je parcours de nouveau ce dos large et musclé par l'exercice. Une partie de moi est plus que satisfaite de l'avoir marqué comme mien, l'autre veut se jeter du premier pont que je verrai.

\- Thor – je chuchote en cherchant son regard – Thor – cette fois plus fortement et fermement, me rappelant que je ne dois pas ressembler à un affectueux amant en le réveillant pour petit-déjeuner ensemble. Parce que, d'accord, c'est ce que nous sommes, mais Thor n'est pas encore au courant.

\- Loki – il marmonne dans ses rêves en passant un bras autour de ma taille, l'action me prend au dépourvu mais je résiste, fatigué.

\- Thor – rien – Thor, tu vas arriver en retard – il remue en me serrant plus fort – Sale petite merde, tu vas te réveiller oui ou non ?! - je crie en me libérant et le secouant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux en une expression fatiguée.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime – dit-il, provocateur, en s'asseyant sur le lit – quelle heure est-il ? - sa voix est plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire, signe qu'il est encore à moitié endormi.

\- Six heures et demi – je réponds en fermant le tube de pommade – et si ça ne te dérange pas trop, j'aimerais changer les draps de mon lit – il ouvre les yeux, plus conscient, et analyse ma chambre du regard, comme tous les jours.

\- Je suis encore venu dormir avec toi ? - J'acquiesce en pensant que le double-sens serait juste aussi, il lève le drap et se découvre nu – et je suis encore à poil ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté ? - je hausse les épaules.

\- Ne te plains pas, parce que ce n'est pas moi celui qui se déshabille et envahit mon lit – me victimiser est devenu une routine, un petit mensonge de plus ou de moins, c'est pareil – Et j'aurais essayé si tu n'étais pas arrivé déjà comme ça dans ma chambre – ça au moins c'était vrai – ça a été une véritable bataille rangée pour te sortir de mon lit, regarde ton dos – je lui dis avec un sourire moqueur. - de rien. - il marmonne et je le laisse sans explications.

Il n'est pas surprenant que ses grandes foulées et sa furie m'attaquent violemment, j'esquisse mon meilleur sourire pour la vague de mensonges que je prépare depuis ce matin.

\- Loki ! - il grogne en me prenant par les épaules pour que je le regarde fixement – Espèce de démon ! REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! - il crie en me montrant son dos nu, je soupire avec ma meilleure expression de _Tu es le coupable et je suis une victime innocente_.

\- Mais je les ai nettoyées et j'ai mis de la pommade. - je réponds avec une tête _je suis un saint_.

\- Nettoyées mon cul ! - il crie en me regardant de nouveau avec rage – Tu sais très bien que je me change au travail ! Les gars et tout le monde va le savoir ! - je hausse de nouveau les épaules, lui tournant le dos pour servir les toasts et le café.

\- T'as qu'à leur dire que c'était cette fameuse Jane. - Bingo, son expression est impayable. - Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais c'est un peu sa faute si tu as ces griffures. - en partie vrai, évidemment je sais qui est cette femme, le médecin qu'il a rencontrée à l'hôpital quand ils ont du lui extraire une balle de la jambe, je déteste son travail, c'est trop dangereux d'être policier, mais bon, j'atteins mon objectif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec ça ? - il montre son dos.

\- Oh rien… à part le fait que tu m'as embrassé dans le cou et mordu jusqu'au sang tout en disant nom nom. - Touché (1). J'appréciai l'expression coupable qui se reflétait sur chaque particule de son corps, le sourire moqueur fut sur le point d'apparaître si je n'avais pas déjà mon expression de martyre qui rétrécissait mes sourcils.

\- Je ne te crois pas. - il croise les bras, et il me suffit de lever mes cheveux pour clore l'affaire. Thor a mordu a l'hameçon, une énième fois. - Mon Dieu, Loki ! - il crie, hystérique, posant ses doigts sur la morsure – Comment ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, cervelle de graminée – j'appuie sur son nez du bout de mon index – Tu es devenu assez entreprenant, et tu connais la règle : tu attaques, j'attaque. - il acquiesça, tout à fait convaincu. - Quel dommage que le bon et valeureux Thor ne sache pas conquérir une damoiselle – je lui dis sarcastiquement en cherchant la tasse de café.

\- Qui a dit que je ne l'ai pas conquise ? - il marmonne avec fierté, et pendant une fraction de secondes je veux me cogner la tête contre un mur pour avoir retourné le couteau dans la plaie, je maudis me faculté à mettre mon nez là où ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Oh… oui – je réponds, et la jalousie me dévore, j'ai le corps en ébullition.

\- Jaloux ? - il me demande, moqueur, et il ne pourrait pas avoir plus raison – un jour, Loki, tu trouveras quelqu'un et… - je dénie avec la tête.

\- Comme toi ? - il acquiesce et, paralysé, je termine mon café. - C'est sérieux ? - son sourire est un cruel coup de poignard.

La porte se ferme et je reste seul avec mes pensées, maintenant je m'en fous d'avoir l'air pathétique, au fond de ma chaise, avec la jalousie qui fait bouillir mes veines, avec la douleur de me sentir trompé parce que Thor est mien, depuis cinq mois, beaucoup plus longtemps que cette femme. La haine, la rage, la culpabilité, tout m'étouffait en un nœud pesant.

\- Maudite soit-elle ! - je crie en jetant la tasse qui se brise en mille morceaux autour de moi, je lève une main à mon visage et les larmes coulent sur mes joues. _Je suis un crétin_.

\- Hé, Loki, j'ai oublié les… - dit une voix dans mon dos et la surprise se transforme en anxiété.

* * *

Il y a des choses inévitables dans la vie, par exemple que ton petit frère ne sache pas prendre soin de lui, surtout parce qu'il est si attirant physiquement qu'il a été sur le point de se faire violer, tant par des hommes que par des femmes, et c'est ton devoir en tant que grand frère de le protéger de tout mal.

Il est inévitable que tu sois irrésistible auprès des femmes et qu'elles tombent sous ton charme, mais jamais l'inverse, jusqu'à présent. Mais Jane est différente, si professionnelle, sérieuse, aimable et compréhensif. Pour elle, tu abandonnerais toutes les autres.

Il est inévitable aussi que tu sois somnambule depuis tout petit et que jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu en souffres, tu sais que tu devrais consulter mais il n'y a jamais eu suffisamment de plaintes pour que ce soit nécessaire.

Il est inévitable que ces derniers mois tu te réveilles dans le lit de ton petit frère et que celui-ci semble te détester mais sans jamais faire de commentaires, tu voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose mais quelque chose d'agréable dans le fait de se réveiller à ses côtés te fait renoncer à prendre un traitement.

Et à cet instant il est inévitable que ton cœur se brise en le voyant pleurer, entouré des morceaux de la tasse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? - je demande, alarmé, en le voyant essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de bras, je crois ne jamais l'avoir vu aussi vulnérable. Il me sourit avec son expression la plus moqueuse mais les yeux verts remplis de larmes ne me convainquent pas.

\- Tu rentres tôt. - il me coupe en faisant un petit saut pour s'éloigner du verre et se positionner en face de moi.

\- J'avais oublié ma bombe lacrymogène.

Il acquiesce plusieurs fois, fait demi-tour pour revenir vers moi et la déposer dans mes mains, je reste sans voix devant ces yeux pleins de larmes, ils sont beaux, et ça ne me surprend pas que mes pensées soient si tordues devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? - je répète en posant une main sur sa nuque pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas comme il a l'habitude de faire quand je lui pose une question qui le dérange.

\- J'ai reçu une mauvaise nouvelle, Thor – il répond en baissant le regard et en fronçant les sourcils, alors ce petit sourire revient et son regard se fait hautain. - J'ai plus le droit de pleurer ? - sa réponse me surprend, il joue encore avec moi.

\- Tu sais bien que si, mais tu ne le fais jamais. - je réponds, essayant de sortir de son petit jeu.

\- Pas en face de toi. - il répond, moqueur, mais je note comme quelque chose de réprobateur dans son regard, comme s'il s'accusait lui-même. - C'est rien, c'est juste qu'ils ont refusé mon projet, et je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

J'acquiesce, je sais combien il avait travaillé sur ce projet, c'est dommage. J'unis nos fronts, je veux le soutenir, savoir ce qui le blesse. Je déteste le fait qu'il ne parle jamais de ses goûts, de ses intérêts, qu'il soit toujours si renfermé à tel point qu'il faille toujours lui arracher la vérité de force.

Loki paraît si vulnérable que quand il s'éloigne je continue de le regarder, puis le rejoins pour lui faire un câlin, parce que pour moi il restera toujours cet enfant apeuré qui venait se cacher derrière mon, dos.

Je repars en m'assurant qu'il ne va pas de nouveau s'effondrer, mais il a l'air tellement digne que l'expression douloureuse qu'il avait quand je l'ai surpris est presque partie.

À présent peu m'importent les rires et huées de mes amis quand on se changera, je continue de penser à ces yeux brillant de larmes, de magnifiques émeraudes. Je donnerais tout pour les voir encore, mais cette phrase sonne assez cruelle.

La journée se fait longue et routinière, chose qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivée, et quand les gars proposent de se retrouver chez Fandral, je n'ai même pas envie de répondre. Trop préoccupé par mon idiot de frère.

À mon retour il s'étonne de me voie aussi tôt, je le trouve devant la télévision, avec des croquis de bâtiments dans les mains. Il propose de préparer le dîner et je décide de prendre une douche pendant ce temps.

Mes muscles se tendent au contact de l'eau chaude sur mes blessures: bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi fort que moi, il m'a bien griffé, ce con. Cependant je découvre sur mes côtes une marque que je n'avais pas vue: un magnifique suçon. Il est là depuis combien de temps ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas. Ça fait combien de temps que je ne suis pas sorti avec une fille ? Deux semaines à peu près ? Comment ça se fait qu'il ait aussi bien tenu ?

Je fais non de la tête en imaginait la bouche de Loki sur mon torse, et j'éclate même de rire en pensant à cette possibilité. Me mordre pour que je m'en aille, pourquoi pas mais un baiser… Ah ça, il faudrait le voir pour y croire. Tout à coup une idée me vient : si Loki peut me griffer comme il veut pendant que je dors, j'aimerais voir sa tête si moi je le griffe en faisant semblant de dormir ! Mais quelle idée brillante ! Un petit tour en échange de tous ceux qu'il m'a joué depuis notre enfance c'était juste.

\- Comment tu te sens ? - je demande, toujours inquiet, ne voulant pas que mon tour soit trop cruel si le pauvre se sentait toujours triste.

\- De quoi ? - il demande en me regardant d'un air surpris.

\- Je t'ai vu pleurer, Loki. - sa fourchette lui glissa des mains et il éclata de rire.

\- Oh, sérieux, Thor ? Ne dis pas que c'est pour ça que tu étais si attentif et que tu es rentré plus tôt !

Je ne peux le nier, et juste pour ça, en plus de le griffer, je lui mordrai l'autre côté du cou. C'est décidé, Loki est plus que remis.

Je me dirige vers sa chambre vers une heure du matin, regrettant de ne pas avoir posé plus de questions sur ma maladie : si j'ai un horaire particulier, si je parle… pour faire plus endormi je décide de ne pas parler. De toute manière l'idée est de se faire prendre à la fin et de voir son visage furieux. Demain je serai sûrement rasé d'un côté, ou bien il me fera manger quelque chose avec un laxatif. Ce serait assez amusant.

La porte est déjà à moitié ouverte, ce qui facilité mon entrée, et la première chose qui me surprend est de voir sa lampe de chevet allumée, puis encore plus de le voir assis, comme s'il m'attendait.

Levant les yeux, je vois son visage et c'est comme un coup de poignard. Il a l'air aussi instable que ce matin.

\- Eh… tu es venu habillé cette fois. - il me dit avec un sourire brisé.

Je marche lentement jusqu'à m'arrêter en face de lui, immobile comme lui, et je sens ses doigts effleurer ma main pour l'approcher de son visage.

\- Je suis décidé, demain je te le dirai. - il chuchote et les larmes jaillissent de nouveau, effleurant ma main qui doucement lui caresse les joues. - Tu ne me diras rien ? - il murmure en une prière.

Que veut-il que je lui dise ? Putain, pourquoi il pleure ? Il m'a déjà découvert ou quoi ? C'est injuste, et même si j'étais réveillé je ne lui dirai rien.

\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes et je serai à ta merci, je serai mieux que cette femme et que n'importe quelle autre – sa voix est brisée mais il rit, et me lâche pour s'allonger en me tournant le dos.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Je dois avoir mal entendu,_ je me dis, complètement à côté de la plaque. _Quelle femme ? À ma merci ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?_

Ses sanglots me brisent et je suis sur le point de foutre en l'air tous mes plans de blague, et d'être le frère compréhensif que je suis, mais je reste paralysé, et c'est à peine si j'arrive à bouger pour m'asseoir à côté de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard il se retourne et me montre son visage en pleurs.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis très à fleur de peau ces derniers temps, les hormones. - il recommence à rire, jamais de toute ma vie je ne l'avais vu comme ça.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon petit frère ? Depuis quand quelqu'un se comporte comme ça ?_ je pense, et la solution me vient rapidement: _Loki est amoureux et il est triste à cause de ça ! C'est forcément ça ! Quel idiot ! Je parie que quand je suis somnambule, il me raconte tout ce qui lui arrive, et que je suis une sorte de journal intime, et moi je suis venu me mettre au milieu de tout ça._ Sif devrait m'en mettre une pour être aussi couillon.

Il s'assied face à moi, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il me fait un câlin, sans que ce soit moi qui l'ait initié.

\- Nous devrions profiter de la nuit. - il dit avec ce maudit sourire brisé, et j'accumule les points pour ne pas lui crier que je suis réveillé, maintenant je sens que je mérite le châtiment. - Cette fois je n'essaierai pas de te repousser, tu peux me le faire aussi durement que tu veux.

 _AH, bien sûr, Loki est la victime, et je viens l'emmerder,_ _tu parles oui !_ Mais mes idées s'enfuient quand ses lèvres me dérobent un baiser, un vrai baiser ! Un putain de baiser ! Ma tête hurle pour que je bouge, que je fasse quelque chose, mais il est assez habile pour mettre sa langue dans l'histoire et m'embrasser encore plus profondément. _MON Loki, MON petit frère est en train de m'embrasser sans gêne sur la bouche, de m'embrasser passionnément, dois-je le préciser ? et ai-je déjà mentionné qu'il était en train de m'embrasser ? Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je me suis endormi avant de faire la blague ?_ Ses lèvres semblent savoir ce que j'aime et comment je l'aime. En nous séparant son regard assombri cherche le mien, et avec une force de volonté incroyable je continue à faire semblant de dormir.

\- Peut-être que le mieux serait de répéter un peu la scène de demain, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? - et il rit de nouveau – Qui de mieux pour répéter un aveu que la personne à qui on va l'avouer ? - il s'éloigne de moi pour faire les cent pas entre la porte et le bureau. - J'admets que tu es utile parfois, comme somnambule.

 _Merci ?_ je pense en regardant droit devant moi pour croiser son regard.

\- Alors voyons ce que ça donne… Thor, ça fait cinq mois que j'entretiens une relation physique avec ton corps, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai pris soin.

 _Whaaat ?_ crie ma tête, et il se tape le front d'une main, _je ne comprends absolument rien_

– Ça rend super mal : un vrai pervers ! Et toi, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais déjà que j'en suis un ! Mais cette tête de con ne va rien comprendre et ce sera le moment le plus gênant de toutes nos vies.

 _Amen_ , je pense, il a raison _je ne comprends toujours pas_.

\- Et si je te le dis de manière plus technique ? Ça pourrait marcher… Alors, Thor, ton somnambulisme a empiré et ça fait cinq mois que tu as une Sexosomnie, oui, comme ça s'entend, et donc tu attaques sexuellement toute personne proche de toi.

 _JE QUOI ?_ hurlent mes pensées

– Argh… non, tu paniquerais complètement et tu ne me laisserais pas continuer, et de toute manière, comment je suis supposé continuer ? Je ne t'ai pas bien précisé pourquoi. 1) tu es bon au lit, et 2) …

Mais il se tait, les joues rouges, et je continue à ne pas y croire, ça doit être une putain de blague de Loki parce que j'ai voulu lui jouer un tour, il m'a découvert, maintenant laisse-moi m'enfuir et on ne parle plus jamais de ça, ok ?

\- Non, je préfère emporter le secret dans ma tombe que te le dire en face.

 _Tiens, c'est curieux, tu viens de me le dire, et je n'y crois toujours pas, pourquoi tu te tais ? MON FRÈRE ?_

 _-_ C'est ta faute aussi d'être aussi brutal, cette relation aurait très bien pu marcher mais NON ! - il dit en posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec un air blasé. - il fallait que tu t'intéresse à Jane – sa voix sonne trop grave comme s'il essayait de m'imiter.

Je me rends soudain compte, il est jaloux ? Le problème vient de là ?

\- Idiot – il marmonne en s'approchant lentement de moi jusqu'à me sourire et lécher le lobe de mon oreille, en un geste si sexy que je dois me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas grogner. - Écoute bien, Thor Odinson, parce que je ne le répéterai pas, et demain j'inventerai une bonne excuse, ou même je simplifie tout ça et je te mets un médicament dans ton assiette.

Ça me rappelle que Loki sera toujours le plus intelligent.

\- Donc écoute avec attention. - sa voix est douce, un doux murmure à mes oreilles, un secret même de moi-même. - Je t'aime, et cela fait des mois que tu me fais l'amour sans le savoir, et je ne regrette rien.

Pourquoi ça ne me dérange pas d'entendre ça ? Ce sont peut-être ses larmes qui coulent dans mon cou, ou son imperceptible hésitation peut-être suis-je devenu fou. Je suis trop surpris pour réagir. De l' _AMOUR ? Amou… amoureux de… moi ?_

Alors j'entends son rire et quand je lève les yeux, il se frotte le visage de son bras pour y effacer les dernières traces de larmes. Bien qu'il se vante d'être un menteur professionnel, et admettait être un vrai gamin, il devait accepter qu'il était la personne la plus triste et aimable du monde. Si il ne voulait pas causer de problèmes, il fallait juste me le dire et c'est tout. Je me demande comment ont pu être ces mois avec mon frère. Assez doux, j'imagine. Ah, alors c'était pour ça que je me réveillais fatigué le matin, j'en aurais ri avec Loki, c'était drôle de penser qu'en fait tout était évident : me réveiller nu, les griffures dans le dos, les étranges marques qui apparaissaient ces derniers mois, et quand j'urinais comme si j'avais baisé c'était parce qu'en réalité, oui, je l'avais fait TOUTE LA NUIT. Je l'aurais presque applaudi, il m'avait complètement eu. Je me rappelle de ces jours où j'avais des suçons et où il m'a que j'avais une amante, et il m'a tellement emmerdé avec ça que je ne lui ai pas parlé pendant une semaine. Qui aurait dit qu'il était dérangé par lui-même ? Oui, ma vie est un spectacle comique.

\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai confessé mes péchés – dit-il faisant un signe de croix moqueur – nous pourrions passer à ce qui nous convoque cette nuit, mon _Frère_. - et ce mot ne m'avais jamais paru aussi sexy et sale.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire maintenant ? Lui dire que c'était une blague et que j'étais réveillé ? Je suis pas suicidaire, mais si je reste… si je le faisais… c'était dépasser une limite.

\- Tu es moins entreprenant que d'habitude. - il me dit et il sourit avec malice – Tu veux que je fasse tout le travail ?

Je veux dire quelque chose, que tout cela est tordu et indécent, mais une autre partie me maintient ferme et veut rester ici, veut se laisser aller à ce que Loki propose.

Quand ses lèvres s'unissent aux miennes, je dois étouffer l'attirance croissante qu'il me cause, pour ne pas l'entourer de mes bras et le toucher comme j'en ai besoin. Je me surprend plusieurs fois à prendre le contrôle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sépare, les joues rosies.

\- Idiot – dit-il, un sourcil froncé.

Mais je sais que c'est un compliment, qu'il est heureux d'être embrassé de cette manière, et moi aussi je découvre que je suis heureux de m'imprégner de ce corps qu'avec tant d'efforts j'ai essayé de protéger. _Quelle folie_ je pense à nouveau, mais Loki est plus agile que je ne le croyais et il semble décidé à réaliser ces paroles : _profiter de cette nuit_.

Ses dents pressent mon pantalon jusqu'à libérer ma virilité, et je crois m'évanouir quand je sens sa bouche humide l'avaler d'un seul coup, et c'est si brûlant que je peine à contenir mes grognements d'incrédulité et de plaisir. Je n'avais pas remarqué combien j'étais tendu, je m'accroche aux draps en le sentant bouger, en entrant et sortant avec rapidité, comme s'il connaissait mes goûts – ce qui est probablement le cas – mais je n'y pense pas longtemps, je me laisse porter par cette folie irréfrénable, par sa langue capricieuse pour autre chose que me mentir, et je m'autorise à le regarder me donnant du plaisir, les yeux brillant d'extase puisque c'est à moi qu'il le fait.

Quand je sens que je n'en peux plus, il s'arrête quelque secondes pour enlever son pantalon, il approche ses doigts, l'index et le majeur, de mes lèvres. Instinctivement je les lèche, les suce jusqu'à ce qu'il les retire avec une moue de moquerie et de plaisir. J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant se les enfoncer dans son propre intérieur, haletant fortement, son visage empreint d'une expression désireuse, incroyablement érotique. Je dois déglutir fortement pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, foutu Loki, jusqu'à devenir fou.

Et évidemment il ne m'oublie pas, retourne à sa tâche avec plus de volonté encore, et je voudrais grogner et le prendre plus fort que jamais, et en y pensant bien, j'étais somnambule non ?

Ma main attrape son menton pour qu'il s'arrête, son expression de gêne me semble adorable mais je suis décidé à lui donner une leçon.

Je le prends dans mes bras et le dépose sur le lit comme une princesse, me donne le luxe d'en profiter : dans une situation normale ça m'aurait valu au moins une paire de claques et Dieu, comme c'était merveilleux d'être somnambule. Ses doigts retournent dans son intérieur, ses gémissements sont de plus en plus forts et intenses. Je le parcours de ma langue, jusqu'à m'arrêter sur ses côtes, à peu près là où il m'avait fait un suçon. Il faut être cohérent non ? Je le mords, le suce, pendant qu'il continue avec ses doigts, et je décide de le caresser aussi, découvrant qu'il apprécie, comme moi de le faire.

Je me rappelle aussi que je voulais le mordre de l'autre côté du cou, c'est jouissif de le parcourir de ma langue pour le marquer comme mien, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi il a enfoncé ses ongles hier : je lui appartiens, voilà le message. Il crie quand mes lèvres dévorent cette peau laiteuse et je me sens plein, complet, pour la première fois depuis beaucoup de temps.

\- Thor – il supplie, et c'est moi qui l'embrasse pour faire taire sa plainte, pour que mes doigts prennent la place de ses mains en un glissement dans cet intérieur chaud, et pas besoin d'être intelligent pour reconnaître que ce corps est habitué à moi, à ma maladresse et ma brusquerie, par comment il s'emboîte autour de mes doigts je sais qu'il est habitué à être possédé par moi, et cela me soulage. C'est un presque un laisser-passer pour me permettre de faire tout ce dont j'ai envie, et je dois réprimer le sourire qui se loge dans chaque molécule de mon être.

Quand je remarque combien il est désespéré, je dois de nouveau réprimer mon bonheur grandissant, et je porte son sexe à ma bouche comme il l'a fait avec le mien, et par instinct je me laisse guider par ses gémissements et ses suppliques.

\- Thor… plus. - il gémit en ondulant ses hanches au rythme de mes lèvres.

Je le regarde, dubitatif, et je me décide enfin à faire le grand saut, pour tomber tête la première en enfer. Et avec plaisir je le fais.

J'embrasse de nouveau ses lèvres, nous nous imprégnons de nos essences, et jamais je ne me suis senti si décidé et si désinhibé qu'avec Loki. Je le parcours de mes mains, sens ses muscles durs sous cette peau si douce et si froide que je m'embrase encore plus, et quand j'arrive à ces fesses rondes, le désespoir fait de ma respiration un orage, j'en ai besoin, maintenant, préparé ou non.

Sa chaleur est insupportable, si étroit et si doux que je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas grogner contre son cou. De toutes manières, c'est Loki qui me sort de ma transe avec un cri, je ne sais si de douleur ou de plaisir, mais à ses mouvements rapides j'imagine que c'est de jouissance, et je m'apprête à y aller, dur, désireux, caressant son dos, respirant ses cheveux de jais. Me plonger en lui est si intense que les grognements m'échappent, et cela n'a plus d'importance que Loki l'entende, j'ai besoin de plus de mon _frère_ , et c'est ainsi que j'attrape ses hanches sauvagement, je le domine complètement.

 _À moi, à moi, à moi_ , hurle mon instinct, et je lui arrache un gémissement de profond plaisir, son dos se cambre, et je comprends qu'il va bientôt venir, j'attrape sa nuque comme toujours, mais cette fois en un geste intime, et nous nous regardions exploser de satisfaction, d'être un, et je découvre de la surprise dans ses yeux, _il m'a découvert ?_ Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche.

\- Thor ! - il crie, fou entre mes bras, et je l'embrasse : c'est moi qui grogne de ses frémissements internes, et après deux coups profonds et rapides, j'atteins moi-même l'orgasme.

Je sais pas son visage exultant que mon tour a porté ses fruits, mais ignore si je me réveillerai demain couvert de baisers ou frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. _À présent ça m'est égal,_ je me répète en me laissant aller, serré contre con dos.

* * *

Il y a des choses inévitables dans cette vie, par exemple qu'en me réveillant, la première chose que je voie soit le visage de mon grand frère dans mon lit, et je sens la culpabilité me ronger.

Je m'étire en sentant que la nuit dernière a été plus intense qu'aucune autre, et à un moment j'aurais même juré qu'il était conscient, sans en être sûr. _Allez, Loki, ne perds pas courage, tu as pris une décision, et tu te souviendras de la nuit dernière pour le restant de ta vie, ça devrait suffire, non ?_ Mais ça ne suffit pas, _et en fait aujourd'hui je ne peux pas, peut-être demain, et puis je ne devrais pas essayer de le soigner de force, juste peut-être et… Non !_ Je m'oblige à rester ferme, _merde ! j'ai encore envie de pleurer,_ je caresse ses cheveux dorés, comme chaque matin, et j'approche mes lèvres pour un dernier baiser.

Il est inévitable, comme chaque matin, que tu te lèves, coupable, pour continuer ce rituel quotidien, et demain tu essaieras de nouveau, tu te dis.

\- Loki – dit sa voix dans mon dos, je sursaute, après tout c'est la première fois qu'il se réveille avant sept heures et demi. - reviens au lit – il demande en attrapant ma main. - on réglera après le bazar qu'on a laissé hier, j'ai pas trop envie de petit-déjeuner mais une douche avec toi serait parfait pour se remettre. - Ma mâchoire tombe sur le sol, et je l'ai même entendue rebondir. - Putain, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter que je te le fasse tous les jours, ça va ton corps ?

\- Tu ! Tu étais… !

Il est inévitable que le bond se prenne une gifle.

Mais il est plus inévitable encore qu'il soit suivi d'un baiser passionné et de leurs corps qui s'unissent à nouveau, encore et encore.

Elles sont inévitables, les disputes qui suivent jusqu'à arriver à un commun accord : amants.

Et c'est évident parce que depuis le début, ces deux étaient inévitablement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

* * *

(1) _Touché_ : En français dans le texte original.

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 _Hey ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, cette fois-ci un peu plus de plot que dans la précédente… Personnellement j'ai amplement préféré celle-ci à Udekket, tant du point de vue du style de l'auteur que su scénario, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez. Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (!), positives et négatives, ça fait vraiment toujours plaisir ! Voili voilou !_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu ! À bientôt j'espère !**_


End file.
